Arm Joe
Arm Joe, also known as ArmJoe, is a free 2D one-on-one fighting dōjin game based on the Les Misérables musical.Interview with Takase about ArmJoe (May 1st, 2004) archive and English It was made by Takase using 2D Fighter Maker (2D格闘ツクール95, 2D Kakutō Tsukūru 95), an engine developed by OUTBACK (ＯＵＴＢＡＣＫ) and edited by ASCII (アスキー, Asuki). Takase is also known for creating Dot Fighters. Gameplay There are ten characters to choose from, using the formula Street Fighter 2 established. Characters are mostly characters from Les Misérables musical. Each character has special moves inspired by that character's role in the story. There's a special condition where characters are about to die (their health draining away) in which they are much more powerful and have infinite special power: the opponent has to avoid those special attacks until that character dies. This sometimes gives the advantage to players who reach low life first. There is also a practice mode, where the player can learn how to perform the special moves of each character. Command list Note: Written for characters facing right.''Help folder in the executable Valjean= |-| Enjorlassic= |-| Eponine= |-| Thenardier= |-| Javert= |-| Ponpon= |-| Police= |-| Cosette= |-| Robojean= |-| Marius= |-| Judgement= Stages *seine02 *nighttown *Hill *Last *seine *Hill2 *forest *tunnel2 *road *Mistery Hill *Graveyard Credits *Game design & Graphic design: Takase *The after-recording TEAM **Jaunes Freres **(feat. Avec ou Sans Defauts) *The after-recording STAFF **CHAZumaru **?????????? **Tanguy Egotrip Ukulele **?????????? **?????????? **?????????? *Special Thanks **Ronan Mellec (http://wwww.int13.net/doujinaroni/ 『DOUJINARONI』) **CHAZmaru *FINAL STAGE BGM Music composer: 千潮 祥路 (http://www.rnac.ne.jp/~chishio/ 『Emerald Stream』) *Presented by: Takase (http://armjoe.hp.infoseek.co.jp/ 『T-Lab』) Trivia *It's named Arm Joe because it sounds like the Japanese title translation of ''Les Misérables. (あぁ 無情, Aa Mujou) "Aa Mujou" is an expression of exasperation at all the suffering in the world. *Music and French voice acting appeared in version 1.3 thanks to Chaz Seydoux and Tanguy, members of insertcredit.com,News: ArmJoe v1.3 (April 22, 2005)Insert credit staff after he passed an add on the internet.Forum post (FR) *Marius appeard in version 1.4.News: Doujin round-up #7 (January 22, 2006) *Ponpon and Judgement did not appear in the source material. *Ponpon is a tea-loving cheeky female bunny from an alternate universe, not a toy. Her support baby character is named Mako-aniki and is based on Takase'son, Makoto. *Judgement assesses the characters souls. *When Takase was asked why he spent five years working on this game, he jokingly answered "because I have no friends." *The Policeman works under Javert has the moveset of Akuma from the Street Fighter series. *Judgement is clearly based on Yujiro Hanma from the manga Baki the Grappler. *Another fighter parody of the novel was previously done by the French comedy group Les Inconnus with their sketch "Les Miséroïdes" (1991). In this short, the characters are imagined in a post-apocalyptic setting by copying costumes and scenes and by sampling the sound effects of Jean-Claude Van Damme's movie Cyborg (1989) with the music "Sarah On The Run" from the Terminator 2 OST. Reception *According to a Something Awful review, Judgement (the final boss and most powerful character) is as unbalanced as being thrown in jail for stealing a loaf of bread.Something Awful review However, the author admits to not being a fan of fighting games except for the Super Smash Bros. series, and not knowing how to do a hadouken in Street Fighter 2. *TimW of indiegames.com was also unusually unimpressed, saying "Arm Joe features inconsistent sprite design and unbalanced gameplay issues, among other glaring problems.indiegames.com review Certain characters depend on slide moves to win, while others have a special attack that could drain the entire life gauge in mere seconds." and "The final boss is impossible to beat, which is understandable since by using Judgment a player can actually complete the game by pressing a single button repeatedly." *Players and blog commenters, however, were more positive, saying that Judgement (the final boss) is not actually that hard and can be beaten easily with long range attacks, and that since he's not playable except in multiplayer his power doesn't affect the main game's balance. *One commenter claimed that it was a parody of fighting games and should not be judged on its balance issues: "I personally like to think of ArmJoe more as a parody of fighting games: over the top super moves, incredibly difficult boss, and the very obvious references to other games make it hard for me to think otherwise." And that the idea of taking a classic of literature and making a fighting game out of it may itself be part of its parody of fighting games. References External links *Official website Category:Games Category:1998 games Category:fighting games Category:Doujin games Category:Multiplayer games